


Mickey's Ice

by VeiledPrincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't know where tf I'm going with these, Ian is a writer, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, Mickey owns the ice cream shop, They're all kind of just one-shots that are connected so..., Valentine's Day Gift, Yev just likes to sit at the counter, rated for the multiple use of curse words by Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: The Ice Cream Shop AU I wanted but nobody ever realized they needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this out of my system because it's been bothering me for days. It's probably shitty cause I just wanted to finish it.

The Chicago summer really fucks with you, everyone in Chicago knows that from experience. The weather is always reaching the extremes, in the winter it’s sometimes so cold it can’t even snow and in the summer, it’s sometimes so hot you could fry an egg on the sidewalk. Right now, it’s the summer and Ian’s sweating through his white tank top – the sweat stains visible and making it stick to his chest and abs – and there’s sweat building up on his face. Turning the corner and pulling open the door to the first shop, Ian walks into an ice cream shop – Ian vaguely sees the sign calling it _Mickey’s Ice_ – that Debbie and Carl are always talking about and he decided to try it out for himself.

Ian stood by the door for a moment to take in the blasting air conditioner to cool himself down from the heat lingering outside the door. Walking into the store, he looks around and see the inside is a light shade of blue with three glass tables lining the sides of the wall surrounded by three chairs. At the far back is counter which Ian is pretty sure holds the ice cream and behind the counter is a little blond boy who look engrossed with the book in his hand, the pencil tapping a beat out against the counter. Ian walks up to the counter and just stands there, at first he’s looking over the huge menu board that hanging from the ceiling, listing all the different flavors, but now he’s just confused on where the owner is because he seriously doubts this little boy is Mickey.

“You gonna stand there all day or order some ice cream?” A voice from nowhere says and Ian jumps, breaking away from his train of thought.

“Shit, sorry.” Ian remembers the boy in front of the register, “Fuck. Shit. Know what? Fuck it.” After shrugging he orders a pint of peanut butter fudge ice cream, it’s his favorite and ever since Debbie told him that this place made their ice cream homemade he’s been dying to try it here. Once he gets his ice cream, pays, and gets the receipt from the black-haired guy – who he assumed was Mickey – he starts to turn around before pulling a pen from his back pocket – who knew being a writer would make something in his life easier? – and scribbled on the back of the receipt before handing it back to Mickey.

Turning around, he walked out the door with his head held high and swaggered out of the place as if he owned it; leaving Mickey stunned at the counter with the receipt holding the words _“Hey Mickey, here’s my number. Text me sometime -Ian.”_ Ian walked back home with a new inspiration and need to continue writing his second book and waiting for Mickey to text him sometime.


	2. Text Exchange

            It’s been days since Ian had left Mickey his number and Mickey couldn’t think of a single proper thing to type out, nothing to say that wouldn’t make him look like a complete idiot. Well, nothing that wouldn’t make him into a complete fool because let’s face it, he already made a damn fool of himself when him and Ian first met. But when thinking about it, nothing about how they met was normal, he owned a damn _ice cream shop_ for fucks sake, he had a multitude of tattoos, dark hair, a grouchy attitude, a son, and he wears ripped shirts. Nothing about their first meeting screamed normal, in fact, he prefers it that way. No normal meeting means no expectations, exactly how it should be because Ian looked like a man who gave many impressions and had high expectations, but Mickey wouldn’t know until _he sent the fucking text_.

            Moments after processing his thoughts, Mickey “manned up” and typed out a text to Ian and sent it, having no time to regret it or change the message.

_Hey Ian, it’s Mickey._

\---

            Ian was pulled from the screen of his laptop and the clacking of his fingers typing away on the keyboard by the generic ringtone chime of his phone. He swirled around on the chair and plucked his cell phone up off the charger as his screen lit up. He quickly swiped and unlocked his phone to see a message from an unknown number and read the message to find out the number was Mickey’s from the ice cream shop. He typed out a short message and placed the phone back down to turn back to his laptop, only for the chime to ring again and break him away from his writing – not that he had made any progress since he sat down in front of it this morning at 10.

_Hey Mickey, finally got around to me, I see. – Ian_

_Busy schedule, what can I say? Couldn’t forget about your pretty face. -Mickey_

            Ian flipped his phone over and saw Mickey’s message, letting out a small smile and laugh before sending a reply and shutting his laptop for the moment, not like he was going to get much done. His inspiration from seeing Mickey all those days ago had ran out and now he had to see his muse again to gain his inspiration back.

_You sure know how to make a guy feel special. -Ian_

            Ian stood up and walked around his one bedroom apartment, stretching out his long legs and getting the blood circulating around his body again. His phone chimed twice and then it rung causing Ian to rush back to pick it up off the charger. “Hello?”

            “Is this Ian Gallagher?” The voice asked from the other end of the line.

            “Speaking. Who is this and how can I help?” Ian asked as he plopped back down in his chair and let out a soft sigh, he just wanted to check out the messages from Mickey. Not sit on the phone with what was most likely another person asking him to do a book tour or signing or visit to a bookstore – not like he minded but sometimes it got requested so much.

            “My name is Mandy Milkovich with Bookstorm Publishing Company. I was wondering if you could do an interview sometime next week whenever you were free? We were hoping to be able to name you our author of the month and the interview gives our newsletter subscribers chances to learn about others’ success and inspire their own.”

            Ian sighed before opening up his laptop and clicking on the calendar app, “In person or over the phone? I’m free for either on Monday and Thursday. Free for over the phone on Wednesday too and in person on Friday and Sunday,” Ian told her, listing more details about times and what works for her. They eventually agreed on a day and time next week that worked for them both and ended the phone call so that Ian could read Mickey’s two – now three – text messages.

_I sure do. -Mickey_

_And don’t you forget it. -Mickey_

_Ice cream shop is quiet today. Weekdays are always slowest. -Mickey_

            Ian cracked a smile at Mickey’s last text message before sending some of his own.

_Is that your way of saying you miss me? -Ian_

_Pretty sure I just agreed to a newsletter interview, fml. -Ian_

            Ian didn’t even want to go into details about how he had given in so quickly when he’s been denying interviews from companies for a while. Maybe it was because he had wanted to get her off the phone so he could finish texting Mickey. Who Ian is pretty sure doesn’t know that he is a writer and draws his inspiration from him.

_Newsletter interview? -Mickey_

_Bookstorm called earlier, needed a writer and I unfortunately agreed. -Ian_

            Ian shot the text to Mickey and practically sat on the edge of his seat waiting for Mickey’s reply. He wanted to know what the black-haired man thought of his profession as a writer, more often freelance than anything. Ian loved writing short children stories and short one page stories for holidays, events and other shit that people called him for. He saved his novels for his agent to find him and editor and publisher and once it was published the cycle was repeated. He now has three full length novels published and working on his fourth, and has at least _thirty_ short stories out and about. Not that he cared much about those, they were fun and something to do to cure his writer’s block.

_Ha, sucker. At least they’re one of the funnier book comps. -Mickey_

_And you just pay attention to all of the book comps? -Ian_

            Ian felt a small snort escape him as he read Mickey’s text and sent his own back. It’s weird how he keeps finding out new things about Mickey and is seriously enjoying it. It was never that way with Kash, all it was for them was fucking, sometimes feelings were involved but often than not, they weren’t. Kash was a casual affair when Ian was younger and the only thing Ian could even begin to say was a relationship as compared to the never-ending list of fuck buddies he had. But so far, this thing with Mickey was by far the best thing he’s had in a long time.

_Sure, let’s go with that firecrotch. -Mickey_

_Going with it we are then. -Ian_

_You’re such a dork. -Mickey_

_Shop’s getting busy, later. -Mickey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early Valentine's day gift from me to you. Enjoy! My Vday plans are sitting at home and watching Criminal Minds, what about y'all's?
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr and send me prompts at: spencerreidsfuturewife.tumblr.com (anyone know how to hyperlink this?)(Also, new tumblr name is coming soon!)
> 
> And since I'm doing job training (I'm officially employed!) I'm going to try and catch up on prompts between sessions and before April 1st. Lemme tell you Six Flags is huge (I've never been before but had to walk it today as part of my training, neat.)


End file.
